unidos por el destino
by ALEJANDRA HYUGA
Summary: que pasa cuando el destino solo quiere unirte a la personas que menos lo esperabas nejihina


**Unidos**

**capitulo 1**

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha en la mansión de la familia hyuga una joven de 16 años llamada Hinata Hyuga entrenaba en el dojo sin cesar de golpear ya que se hallaba con un sentimiento de culpa y confusión por tener una extraño sentimiento por una persona en especial y los recuerdos que no la dejaban de seguir en paz.

FLASH BACK

_Estaba un joven de 17 años llamado Neji Hyuga iba caminando por el campo de entrenamiento a pasar la tarde practicando sus jutsus al lado de su prima Hinata al verla a lo lejos la saludo con la mano y no pudo evitar verla tan hermosa como siempre con esa sonrisa única e inconfundible y belleza arrebatadora entonces comenzó ese sentimiento que había nacido ya hace años por ella el cual era simplemente amor sincero y secreto._

_Al llegar a su lado le dijo_

_-buenas dias hinata-sama esta lista para comenzar _

_-si Neji-onisan estoy más que lista espero y logre mejorar más que la ultima vez-le dijo la joven entusiasmada _

_-Eso espero usted ha mejorado bastante bueno comencemos _

_Pasaron unas horas y Hinata se hallaba sentada en el césped descansando después de tan intenso entrenamiento y se encontraba a su lado Neji al igual que ella recuperando fuerzas entre ellos solo había un silencio relajante y lleno de paz _

_Neji se hallaba pensando en ella en su esencia de mujer la cual era como ninguna otra la miraba con ese brillo especial de un enamorado deseando besarla hasta agotar el aire y lograr transmitir ese amor que había nacido después de verla superarse y demostrarle a todos que a pesar de ser alguien tímida podría ser tan fuerte como nadie tuviera idea. Hinata se percato de que Neji la miraba y sonrio de una manera dulce ella lo quería demasiado había cambiado su forma de ser con ella desde que había descubierto la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre y el la había apoyado en todo ayudándole a entrenar estaba inmensamente agradecida con él y pensó que solo tal vez debería decirle lo mucho que se lo agradecía_

_-Sabes Neji-onisan tal vez suene extraño pero gracias-le dijo inmensamente feliz_

_-Por que me da las gracias Hinata-sama-le dijo confundido_

_-Por ayudarme a entrenar y apoyarme de verdad muchas gracias-sin darse cuenta lo había abrazado se sentía feliz era la primera vez y no creía que fuera tan comfortable estar entre sus brazos _

_Neji apenas había reaccionado cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba abrazando a Hinata y no sabía que podría ser tan perfecto como lo había sido en sus sueños y pensó que tan solo tal vez podría decirle lo que sentía por ella y fue cuando decidió arriesgarse a tal vez salir lastimado profundamente o simplemente a ser correspondido _

_-Sabe uno hace cosas por las personas que son importantes para uno sin esperar nada a cambio-le dijo nervioso _

_-Si lo sé-le respondió sorprendida por la forma en que le había respondido ya que era la primera vez que se hallaban platicando de esa manera_

_-Hinata-sama ay algo que quisiera decirle_

_-Si de que se trata-le respondió confundida_

_-Bueno tal vez suene extraño pero yo…-se detuvo ya que no sabia como decirle que la amaba como nunca _

_Hinata se separó de él y lo vio directamente a los ojos y pudo notar un miedo y fue cuando tan solo se sintió extraña confundida pero deseaba saber de qué se trataba y le dijo_

_-¿Que es lo que me quieres decir Neji-onisan? _

_-Que yo….-suspiro profundamente-la amo más que a nada-le respondió y noto como ella lo miro sorprendida y sin decir nada el arriesgándose una vez más la tomo de la barbilla la acerco hacia el y la beso de una forma dócil y delicada pero al sentir que ella correspondía el beso la beso con pasión introduciendo su lengua y moviéndola al compas de la de ella. Fue cuando entonces cuando Hinata reacciono y se separó de él y no podía creer lo que el acababa de suceder y salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás dejando a Neji solo._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

-Porque tenía que pasar eso-dijo golpeando una vez más habían pasado ya dos semanas de aquel día en que todo había cambiado y no dejaba de pensar en ese beso que se habían dado y sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en Neji no había hablado con el ya que el había partido a una misión con su equipo pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que verlo y tener que aclarar lo que había sucedido

-Te encuentras bien onisan-Hanabi la de sus pensamientos ya que la miraba de manera diferente distraída y eso la preocupo

-Si onisan no te preocupes por mí solo estaba entrenando-Le respondió con una cálida sonrisa no podría decirle a nadie la verdadera razón por la que se sentía tan preocupada y a la vez asustada

-bueno esta bien solo venia a decirte que otousan te esta buscando-le dijo antes de irse por el corredor

-Otousan-dijo Hinata confundida si bien su relación con su padre había mejorado con los años se le hacia extraño que la quisiera ver de manera urgente saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba su padre all legar ahí hizo una leve reverencia y le dijo

-Si otousan Hanabi me dijo que quería verme

-Veras hija ay algo que debo decirte y es muy importante-le djo Hiashi de manera seria lo cual preocupo un poco a Hinata pero se mostro seria y le respondio

-De que se trata Otousan

-bueno se trata del Clan hija sabras que tarde o temprano tomaras mi lugar como líder del pero para eso debes tener a tu lado a un compañero el cual te apoye-le dijo su padre de una manera un poco extraña.

-Creo que si-le dji extrañada por la forma en que le había mencionado ese asunto

-Estuve hablando con más miembros del souke y están de acuerdo en que tomes mi lugar como líder del clan lo más pronto posible ya que has demostrado una enorme mejoría en tus entrenamientos-dijo Hiashi serio-Pero a condición de que estes casada para dentro de 2 semanas


End file.
